


Раздражитель

by dunkelgrau



Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: Implied Pansexual character, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Смешайте вместе Джекилла, Хайда, сомнительные катализаторы и некоего бесноватого полковника разведки… и постарайтесь сделать так, чтобы на выходе полученный состав не взорвался.
Kudos: 5





	Раздражитель

**Author's Note:**

> Не виноватая я, это Ричард Е. Грант сглазил!  
> Технически фик писан по прожившему всего один сезон сериалу канала ITV и может происходить практически в любой точке канона; полное знакомство с каноном не обязательно для понимания.

За окном цвели магнолии. Доктор Роберт Джекилл не мог сказать точно, откуда он так хорошо помнил их запах, но ошибки быть не могло. Сквозь раскрытые ставни доносился ленивый шум просыпавшегося города и аромат цветов, за которым почти не ощущалась вонь явно расположенной неподалёку сточной канавы…

Доктор Джекилл распахнул глаза, когда вспомнил, что ни под окнами его лондонской квартиры, ни в окрестностях бара «Империя» магнолии не росли. Оказавшийся перед глазами пересечённый полосами света белый потолок не давал никаких подсказок на предмет того, куда доктора могло занести. Общий осмотр показал, что Джекилл лежал в незнакомой постели, причём практически по диагонали, будучи при этом завёрнутым в одеяло прямо поверх одежды. Отчего-то последнее обстоятельство вызвало у доктора облегчение. Впрочем, в противовес этому приятному чувству у него тут же заныл висок. Джекилл поморщился, осторожно выпутался из одеяла и, спустив ноги на пол, предпринял попытку осмотреться.

Комната, в которой он находился, была небольшой, но светлой. Здесь не было никаких лишних деталей, ни картин на стенах, ни безделушек на туалетном столике рядом с кроватью. На самом столике лежали несколько небрежно сдвинутых к краю книг, очки, испещрённый закладками блокнот и чернильная ручка. Над изголовьем кровати прямо к стене был прибит простой крест. Дверь в комнату была приоткрыта, и доктор Джекилл с некоторым запозданием обнаружил, что за ним наблюдали.

Стоявший в дверном проёме человек рассматривал доктора с выражением сдержанного интереса на лице, не прерывая на удивление тихого помешивания ложечкой в чашке с чаем. Ложка в процессе то ли вовсе не скребла и не звякала о фарфор, то ли просто делала это с совершенно неразличимым звуком.

— Булстроуд, — констатировал доктор Джекилл, потирая занывший с новой силой висок.

Глава шпионской конторы приветливо оскалился, и доктор всерьёз задумался о том, как человек с внешними данными и замашками полковника Булстроуда вообще мог попасть в разведку. Булстроуд был громким, нахальным и резким в движениях. Даже если он просто стоял и ничего не делал, он умудрялся _интенсивно_ ничего не делать. Игнорировать само его присутствие можно было бы с тем же успехом, что пытаться не замечать влетевший в окно самолёт. Переход от полного покоя к безумной ажитации у Булстроуда отсутствовал напрочь, так что доктор Джекилл подозревал, что часть сотрудников МИ-0 вполне могла обзавестись нервным тиком и заиканием от общения с этим человеком. Булстроуда было практически невозможно смутить, сбить с смысли или запугать — во всяком случае, доктору Джекиллу. За мистера Хайда он бы не поручился.

— Две ложки сахара, без лимона, — прекратив скалиться, проинформировал доктора Булстроуд, беззвучно откладывая ложечку на блюдце и выразительно салютуя всей конструкцией. То, что при этом чай не вылился, зародило в докторе Джекилле мучительное желание спросить, не работал ли раньше шпион дворецким. — Если предпочитаете сперва посетить ванную комнату, она по коридору налево.

— Я… в вашей штаб-квартире? — осторожно уточнил доктор.

— В каком-то смысле, — не стал спорить Булстроуд, пристраивая чай на туалетном столике. — Уберите приставку «штаб-» для точности определения. Как вы себя чувствуете, Роберт?

Доктор Джекилл задумался. Если не считать нывшего виска и легкой дезориентации в пространстве, самочувствие его было до неприличия превосходным. По всему выходило, что ему полагалось, как минимум, похмелье, однако же вместо этого во всем теле ощущался некоторый приятный зуд, словно после долгой прогулки на воздухе.

— Хорошо, — наконец, вынес вердикт он. И, поразмыслив, уточнил: — Как я здесь оказался?

Застывший у туалетного столика и всё это время наблюдавший за доктором Булстроуд снова пришёл в движение, сделав какой-то витиеватый жест рукой и небрежно плюхнувшись на стоявший у стены стул. Джекилл успел заметить на его спинке свой пиджак и почувствовал себя неуютно.

— Вам надо было где-то ночевать, — закидывая ногу на ногу, ответил Булстроуд. Цикл хаотического движения у него, видимо, ещё не был завершён, и Джекилл был готов поклясться, что, не будь стул приставлен к стене вплотную, шпион начал бы на нём раскачиваться. — Я не счёл уместным везти вас в вашем состоянии домой или к мисс Чарминг.

— В моём состоянии?.. — холодея, переспросил Джекилл.

Булстроуд задумчиво склонил голову к плечу, сцепил руки на колене и качнулся на стуле.  
Вперёд.

— Есть два хороших вопроса, Роберт, — серьёзно сказал он. — «Что вы помните» и «что вы хотите помнить»; на какой отвечать — уже ваше дело. Кстати, настоятельно рекомендую всё-таки выпить чаю. Дубильные вещества, глюкоза, не мне вам рассказывать.

— Спасибо, — автоматически отозвался доктор, безотчётно отшатываясь, чтобы хоть немного увеличить расстояние до собеседника. С габаритами комнаты рассчитывать на простор не приходилось, и покачивавшийся на стуле Булстроуд маячил у Джекилла перед самым носом. Это нервировало. — Но, боюсь, я не могу полностью положиться на свою память…

— Я вам помогу, — сверкнул глазами Булстроуд, прекратив раскачиваться и в резком развороте сунув Джекиллу в руки блюдце и чашку.

Невзирая на то, что Булстроуд всилу собственного анатомического строения сверкал глазами на постоянной основе, доктор никак не мог до конца свыкнуться с этим. Поэтому он привычно содрогнулся, автоматически отпил чаю, постарался не выплюнуть оказавшуюся чересчур горячей жидкость и вопросительно посмотрел на шпиона.

— Я задам вам несколько наводящих вопросов, — сказал Булстроуд, садясь ровно. — Если вам не захочется на них отвечать, мы их пропустим. Если вам не захочется что-то обсуждать, мы сменим тему. Как вам такая схема?

Джекилл очень хотел уточнить, в чём здесь был подвох. Но вместо этого только кивнул, украдкой втягивая ртом воздух, чтобы облегчить боль в обожжённом языке.

— Тогда начнём, — с энтузиазмом оскалился Булстроуд. — Вы помните, во сколько вчера закрылась «Империя»?

— Без четверти час, — не раздумывая, сказал Джекилл. Ответ появился в его голове сразу, как уверенность в том, что земля снизу, а небо — сверху.

— Какого цвета было платье на мисс Чарминг?

— Крас… — Джекилл запнулся, когда в его голове всплыл новый обрывок воспоминания. — Нет. Погодите. Зелёного. То длинное, бархатное, в котором она поёт по вечерам. Только вчера она не пела. Вчера… Белла стояла за стойкой. Она смешивала коктейли и ворчала насчёт того, что приходится закрываться слишком рано… Нет, не коктейли. Она наливала в стакан виски — безо льда, на два пальца, потому что её попросили повторить мой заказ. А попросил… Попросил…

Булстроуд сидел, почти не двигаясь, не спуская с доктора цепкого взгляда и периодически кивая. С тем, насколько светлыми были глаза главы МИ-0, этот взгляд должен был бы быть неприятным, однако что-то в лице шпиона скрадывало этот эффект. Создавалось впечатление, что он впитывал каждую каплю информации, даже самую ничтожную и казавшуюся неважной. Джекилл внезапно подумал о том, что на допросах этому человеку наверняка рассказывали всё без остатка — просто ради того, чтобы почувствовать на себе такое тихое и дружелюбное, но при этом ни на секунду не ослабевающее внимание.

— Что ещё лежало на стойке? — мягко поинтересовался Булстроуд.

— Шляпа. Обычная фетровая шляпа. В свете лампы над стойкой она показалась мне рыжей, — пробормотал Джекилл.

Булстроуд едва слышно усмехнулся и тихо спросил:

— Почему я называю вас «Роберт»?

~°~

— Да почему вы называете меня «Роберт», в конце-то концов?! — досадливо зашипел доктор Джекилл, судя по всему, адресуя вопрос шляпе Булстроуда. — Мы не настолько давно знакомы, я не давал вам на то разрешения, почему вы позволяете себе такую фамильярность?!..

— А как мне ещё к вам обращаться? — искренне изумился шпион, с благодушным оскалом забирая у заметно хмурившейся Беллы свой стакан. — Доктор Джекилл? Или мистер Хайд? Простите великодушно, я не всегда могу определить с первого взгляда, с кем из вас веду беседу — если вы не держите меня при этом за горло, разумеется. «Роберт» в этом смысле намного удобнее, вы не находите… Роберт?..

— Не верю, что я это говорю, но он прав, — хмыкнула Белла, доливая порцию доктору.

— Если вам от этого легче, — салютуя Джекиллу стаканом, усмехнулся Булстроуд, — можете называть меня «Роджер».

— Я-то думала, у вас без имён — одни позывные, — приподняв одну бровь, скептически протянула Белла.

— Вам, мисс Чарминг, готов назвать даже ранг и номер полка…

— Вы так и не сказали, зачем вы здесь, — чувствуя себя чужим на этом празднике, пробурчал Джекилл.

Булстроуд оторвался от созерцания хозяйки «Империи» и рассеянно повёл рукой в воздухе.

— Проведать, — пожал плечами он, жестом прося повторить заказ. — Посмотреть, как идут дела в сем гнездилище порока… Поговорить.

Последнее слово Булстроуд произнёс безо всякой рассеянности или наигранности. Белла, поджав губы, плеснула виски ему в стакан и демонстративно поставила бутылку на полку повыше.

— Признаться, я надеялся вас здесь застать, Роберт, — задумчиво сказал Булстроуд, глядя в свой стакан. — Учитывая ваше врачебное образование и полученный опыт…

— Так, — сердито перебила его Белла. — Мальчики, мне ещё клуб закрывать, я как-то это смогу сделать без ваших задушевных бесед. Ну-ка, расплачиваемся за выпивку — и на выход.

Булстроуд, кажется, ещё что-то говорил или даже цитировал, пока надевал пальто и шляпу, но Джекилл предпочёл не обращать на это внимания. Со всем опытом общения с главой МИ-0, который у него был, доктор подозревал, что вся эта шумная и многословная мишура — всего лишь отвлекающий манёвр.

Ветер на улице был зябок, как это бывало только поздней весной. Холод должен был бы прогнать благостное состояние лёгкого опьянения, в котором находился доктор, однако же в действительности эффект получился обратным. Джекилл полной грудью вдохнул пропитанный гарью и пылью городской воздух и обнаружил, что вечер уже не казался ему испорченным присутствием Булстроуда.

— Вы хотели поговорить, — напомнил он, оборачиваясь к шпиону.

Уличное освещение раскрашивало наступавшую ночь причудливыми цветами, и под мигавшим фонарём шляпа и пальто Булстроуда казались почти красными, а глаза — прозрачными, как лёд.

— Прежде, чем я перейду к делу, — пристально глядя на доктора, медленно проговорил шпион, — я могу задать вам достаточно личный вопрос?

— Можете даже рассчитывать на ответ, — хмыкнул Джекилл.

— Всякий раз, когда мои люди или я наблюдали за вами здесь, — Булстроуд махнул рукой в сторону «Империи», — мы видели Хайда. Джекилл на моей памяти всегда был трезв. Может ли алкоголь в вашем случае быть катализатором изменения личности?

— Хороший вопрос, — пробормотал доктор, качнувшись на каблуках. — Получается, я или слишком трезв для Хайда, или алкоголь не влияет на процесс… или просто вы меня уже недостаточно сильно бесите. Хотя, знаете — мне теперь даже интересно, протрезвеет ли Хайд, если я изменю личность посредством употребления большего количества алкоголя…

Судя по тому, как слегка изменился в лице Булстроуд, идея подобного эксперимента казалась удачной только Джекиллу.

— Может быть, Хайду просто нравится это место, — протянул доктор. — Или у него больше причин напиваться… Спросите у него, как встретите.

— Непременно.

Джекилл успел только почувствовать укол в шею, почти безболезненный и показавшийся ему совершенно бессмысленным.

~°~

— Это не имеет смысла, — отставив чашку, мрачно сказал Джекилл.

Всё ещё сидевший напротив шпион посмотрел на него с некоторой снисходительностью.

— Нет, не сам факт того, что вы ввели мне какую-то сыворотку на основе монокаина, — поморщился под его взглядом доктор. — Просто мне всегда казалось, что вам нужен… тот, кого можно контролировать. Пусть монстр, но управляемый. Хайд ведь ни с кем не считается, и его невозможно заставить что-то сделать силой…Что смешного я сказал?

— Роберт, — с неожиданной мягкостью сказал Булстроуд, — с вами в любом вашем состоянии можно разговаривать.

~°~

— Говорят, у вас больше причин напиваться, чем у доктора Джекилла, — было первым, что услышал мистер Хайд, когда в голове прояснилось. — Я обещал уточнить это у вас при первой возможности.

Хайд сердито сощурился на свет. Стоявший рядом Булстроуд невозмутимо убирал в чехол какой-то витиеватый шприц и выглядел настолько довольным, что Хайду тут же захотелось треснуть его головой об стену — хотя бы об ту, на которую опирался сам Хайд.

— «Поговорить», значит, — криво усмехнулся он. — Так это теперь у спецслужб называется?..

— При всём к вам уважении, Роберт, — неприятно улыбнулся Булстроуд, — ваши обширные познания в медицине и фармакологии действительно важны для нашего общего дела. Однако же сегодня мне объективно нужнее ваша… тёмная сторона.

— Ах, вот оно как, — хмыкнул Хайд, выпрямляясь. — И, конечно, момента лучше, чем вечер, когда добрый доктор Джекилл решил благовоспитанно надраться, вы найти не могли?

— Если говорить откровенно, — спокойно сказал глава МИ-0, убирая чехол с выразительным патронташем шприцев во внутренний карман пальто, — по моим данным доктор Джекилл едва ли способен «благовоспитанно надраться», как вы успели любезно выразиться. А на мистера Хайда алкоголь ввиду повышенной сопротивляемости организма практически не действует. Вы — самый трезвый человек, которого я встречал, Роберт. Надеюсь, рассуждать трезво вы тоже способны?

— Допустим, — склонил голову Хайд.

Говорить со старым шпионом было… пожалуй, немного необычно. Все их привычные беседы, как правило, заканчивались или размахиванием Булстроудом в воздухе, или попытками удушить оппонента, что самого Хайда всякий раз неимоверно веселило. На стороне Булстроуда в таких случаях были только опыт переговоров и военной службы, которым была грош цена на фоне физической силы и скорости Хайда. Оба это понимали. Оба были до сих пор живы.

— Идёмте, — коснувшись плеча Хайда, сказал Булстроуд. — Здесь недалеко.

— Куда? — настороженно уточнил Хайд, на всякий случай отодвигаясь подальше.

Булстроуд вздохнул со всей скорбью терпеливого человека.

— В нашу лабораторию. И не говорите мне, что, раз вы можете гнуть металл и прыгать с крыш, вы перестали быть учёным.

— Надеюсь, вы меня так щедро зазываете не на красочные опыты на бедном маленьком докторе?

— Бедном? Маленьком? Роберт, вы давно смотрелись в зеркало?..

— Зачем? Я уверен в собственной привлекательности.

— …чтобы побриться, например?

— А, то есть, вы в ней тоже уверены?

— Очевидные вещи тоже стоит время от времени ставить под сомнение.

— Это цитата из учебника для шпионов, или в сборнике кроссвордов вычитали?

— Это личный опыт.

~°~

— Кажется, мне надо побриться, — глядя в стену, пробормотал доктор Джекилл.

— То есть, дорогу в лабораторию вы уже вспомнили, — заключил Булстроуд, забирая у него чашку с остывшим чаем и пропуская доктора вперёд. — По коридору налево, первая дверь!..

Джекилл свернул в нужную комнату, зажёг свет и уставился на собственное отражение в зеркале над раковиной. Фрагменты вчерашнего диалога всплывали в голове в случайном порядке, толкаясь, не желая выстраиваться в связную беседу. Отражение выглядело немного заспанным и помятым, и только. Судя по обрывкам воспоминаний, Хайд и Булстроуд действительно вчера дошли до какой-то лаборатории, вот только Роберт не помнил, до какой именно. После однозначно смущавшего доктора разговора про зеркало был чернейший провал без единой подсказки.

Чисто логически, после той беседы в лаборатории должно было произойти что-то, что и повлекло краткую потерю памяти. Взрыв. Выстрел. Неудачно прошедший опыт. Что-нибудь того масштаба, что оставило бы после себя царапины, ожоги, шрамы, на худой конец — если не на Джекилле, то на Булстроуде. Взбивая помазком мыльную пену, доктор попытался припомнить, не показалось ли ему что-то странным в сегодняшнем поведении шпиона. Проблема была в том, что все его аргументы пасовали перед одним несокрушимым фактом: Булстроуд сам по себе всегда казался немного странным. 

Джекилл вздохнул и поднёс к горлу бритву.

~°~

— Поставьте меня на место, — терпеливо говорил Булстроуд, глядя на Хайда сверху вниз. — Вы чисто технически не можете умереть от кровопотери, тысяча миллилитров ничего вам не сделает, я не вижу в своём предложении ничего предосудительного. Ваши предположения насчёт вампиризма смехотворны, антинаучны и в некоторой степени оскорбительны.

— Вы чем думали, — рычал Хайд, держа Булстроуда на вытянутых руках в полуметре над землёй, — когда вообще решили, что это хорошая идея?! Вам мало монстров на улицах?!

— Нам мало материала для изучения, — сипло парировал Булстроуд, которого явно начал душить воротник. — И не говорите, что вежливо попросить вас сдать кровь было бы проще, чем поставить перед фактом и аппаратом для гемодиализа. Вы бы всего лишь вышли из себя чуть раньше.

Хайд, бессильно скрежетнув зубами, разжал руки. Булстроуд привычно сгруппировался, сохраняя равновесие при приземлении.

— Подумайте сами, — устало сказал он, ослабляя намертво затянувшийся узел на галстуке, — если бы мы попытались взять материал для исследований, не ставя вас в известность, мы получили бы либо совершенно бесполезную и лишённую нужных свойств кровь доктора Джекилла, либо потери в личном составе ввиду вашего недовольства нашими действиями, только и всего.

Хайд на секунду прикрыл глаза, с наслаждением разминающего мускулы зверя поведя хрустнувшей шеей. И вкрадчиво спросил:

— А кто сказал, что _сейчас_ потерь в вашем личном составе не будет?

~°~

— Не вздумайте резать горло моей бритвой, — строго произнёс голос Булстроуда.

В ушах у Джекилла шумело от воспоминания. Хотя, вполне возможно, это шумела хлеставшая из открытого крана вода. Так или иначе, ощущение оказалось не из приятных.

— Что-то ещё вспомнили? — уточнил Булстроуд, вынимая раскрытую бритву из мокрых пальцев доктора и критически оглядывая его оторопевшую намыленную физиономию.

— Вам зачем-то понадобился литр крови Хайда, — медленно проговорил Джекилл. — Я помню… лабораторию. И то, что Хайду всё это очень не понравилось.

— Думаю, на этом стоит закончить, — спокойно сказал шпион, подавая доктору полотенце. — Важно, что мы с вами остались целы после вчерашней конфронтации. Образцы крови нам всё ещё нужны, если вас это интересует. Я связывался с нашим аналитиком, и они утверждают, что пятисот миллилитров вполне достаточно, так что…

Он ещё что-то говорил, но Джекилла отвлекали детали. Он откуда-то знал разницу в температуре тела, которую почувствовал, когда Булстроуд отобрал у него бритву; пальцы Джекилла были холоднее. Он раньше не замечал тёмный след на нижней губе шпиона. Он до этого не обращал внимания на глаза своего собеседника, покрасневшие от явного недосыпа. Доктор задумчиво стёр остатки мыльной пены с лица, пытаясь составить детали в единое целое.

А потом протянул руку и на пробу коснулся пальцами лица замолчавшего шпиона.  
Его не удивило, что эта разница температур тоже была знакомой.

~°~

Это плохая идея, думал доктор Джекилл — вернее, та часть Роберта Джекилла, которая в текущем его состоянии пребывала в некоем полусне. Это очень плохая идея. С далеко идущими последствиями, которые ни одна из сторон его личности не могла точно просчитать.

Хотя, возможно, Хайду было просто наплевать на последствия.

То, что начиналось, как потенциально безобразная драка в замкнутом пространстве, Хайду очень быстро наскучило. Булстроуд, старый чёрт, явно не горел желанием погибнуть в сражении на обломках лабораторного оборудования. То, что он всё это время умудрялся каким-то образом избегать атак объективно превосходящего его в силе и скорости монстра, в чём-то даже делало ему честь. Правда, судя по тому, как он успел запыхаться, долго продолжаться это не могло — но Хайд не мог исключать возможности того, что глава МИ-0 просто прикидывался слабее, чем он есть, чтобы усыпить бдительность противника.

Хайд уже подумывал метнуть в шпиона каким-нибудь тяжёлым и громоздким предметом, которых в лаборатории было в достатке, когда ему в голову пришла эта мысль. В конце концов, ему тоже не очень хотелось убивать или калечить своего оппонента; можно было просто деморализовать…

На расстоянии в пару дюймов неестественно-светлые глаза Булстроуда начинали темнеть, теряя фокусировку. Эта деталь отчего-то особенно чётко врезалась Хайду в память — секунда перед тем, как загнавший шпиона в угол монстр наклонился и поцеловал явно не готового к этому человека. Хайд не собирался быть аккуратным; его задачей было шокировать противника. Вжать в стену, давая понять, что отступать некуда. Укусить до крови.

То, что что-то пошло не так, Хайд начал подозревать через несколько секунд, когда шпион не оказал сопротивления. На затылок Хайда уверенно легла показавшаяся ему слишком тёплой рука, чуть сжав пальцы, не сильно, но чувствительно царапнув, лишая его возможности отстраниться. Где-то на этой стадии Хайд позволил себе на секунду удивиться. 

— Это плохая идея, — слово в слово повторил мысль Джекилла полковник Булстроуд, в упор глядя на слегка ошалевшего от такого поворота событий Хайда и сильнее сжимая пальцы у монстра на загривке. Сам Булстроуд выглядел немного встрёпанным, но не безумнее обычного. — Больше того, я искренне сомневаюсь, что вы представляете себе дальнейшую механику процесса.

Хайд в тот момент вообще мало, что представлял. Ему гораздо интереснее было проверить, потемнеют ли ледяные глаза шпиона ещё сильнее, если он снова его поцелует в эти красные от крови губы. Или выяснить, как среагирует Булстроуд, если провести языком по часто бившейся жилке на его горле. Или…

— Думаю, нам стоит возобновить беседу позже, — тихо сказал Булстроуд, мягко притягивая Хайда к себе.

Укола в шею он не почувствовал.

~°~

— На вашей нижней губе след моих зубов, — деревянным голосом констатировал Джекилл.

— Вы готовы это обсудить? — вскинул брови Булстроуд.

Тот звук, который доктор издал в ответ на этот вопрос, мог бы принадлежать к какому-нибудь безнадёжно мёртвому языку.

— Я так и подумал, — сочувственно кивнул ему Булстроуд. — Жду вас в гостиной; вопрос о предоставлении материалов для исследования остаётся открытым для обсуждения. 

Джекилл смотрел в прямую спину уходившего шпиона и мучительно думал о собственных проблемах. Основной из них, судя по всем признакам, обещало стать то, что вопреки разнице в личностях и Джекилл, и Хайд обладали одним и тем же материальным носителем. Живым. С одинаковыми реакциями на одинаковые раздражители.

Раздражитель вроде полковника Булстроуда надо было ещё поискать. Покосившись в зеркало на собственное растерянное отражение, доктор Джекилл решил, что в этом они с мистером Хайдом были абсолютно солидарны.


End file.
